A banknote accommodating and discharging device can provide the function of temporarily storing banknotes. Banknotes enter into the device in the direction of its short side and are reeled up onto a large coiling block together with coiling tapes. The banknotes are stacked in layers on the large coiling block, which makes the outer diameter of the large coiling block gradually increase, thereby realizing the temporary storage function. Conversely, the banknotes wound on the large coiling block can be discharged into a passage through the reversing rotation of the coiling tapes and the large coiling block.
The banknote storage mechanism having such features may not be easily affected by the difference in widths of the banknotes. To prevent an oversized rotational inertia from being applied on the wheel of the coiling tapes, widths of the coiling tapes should be within a certain range. In addition, in the case that more than two pairs of the coiling tapes are used, the large coiling block may have inconsistent width after the banknotes are reeled up onto the large coiling block, which is highly possible to lead to warp of the banknotes; and thus it is preferably to use one pair of the coiling tapes.
However, since only one pair of thin coiling tapes is located at the central position of the large coiling block, the coverage of the coiling tapes for the banknotes is limited. Because of the limitation of the outer diameter of the large coiling block wrapped with the banknotes, an effective confined space is difficult to be formed between a rotation shaft of the large coiling block and an outer clamping roller of the coiling tapes, and a corner of the discharged banknotes may tilt upward to form a triangular folded corner. In view of this problem, in the bulletin of the Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN1314298A (Application No. 01101724.4), a structure is provided, which includes a wheel for winding the coiling tape together with banknotes and provided at the center of a conveying passage, and a reel for winding the coiling tape sent out from the wheel, and further includes a guide device. As described in an example of the bulletin, a deformation roller in contact with the large coiling block presses the banknotes into wave shape to reduce the risk of forming triangular folded corners. However for the banknotes having slits outside the deformation roller, the wave shape of the banknotes can only be formed in the action range of the deformation roller and cannot be formed in the slit area, thus the banknotes are still apt to form triangle folded corners.
Therefore it is necessary to solve the problem that the banknotes may form folded corners in the banknote temporary storage device.